


Painting Love

by thebluewolf



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Admiration, Alternate Universe, Drabble, F/F, Goddess of Love Evelynn, Painter Akali, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28259205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebluewolf/pseuds/thebluewolf
Summary: Akali is a painter.She is in love with love.Enamoured by the Goddess of Love.The painter's brush creates the visage of a deity that ends up getting mad at it's creator for not treating her well.
Relationships: Akali/Evelynn (League of Legends)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Painting Love

**Author's Note:**

> I'm having writers' block and have no progress with any of my ongoing fics so here's something I wrote and edited before I hit the absolute deep end of this writers' block. It's a drabble/short story that's poorly put together and probably edited while I was sleep deprived, idk how well this is gonna be but I hope you enjoy reading it.

Tic toc, tick tock, as time keeps endlessly flowing, the numerous years have gone by so swiftly and humans have long since stopped worshiping the gods like how they used to.

During an era when humanity no longer prayed to the gods or worshiped at their altars, the visages of these higher beings have long been forgotten by the populace. Their history and teachings, lost to time.

Though there are still lingering few who know the names of these entities and others that try to preserve relics that remain in museums as their remnants, there are little to none who still earnestly pray at the altars and temples built by their ancestors. 

Now, these structures stand as mere constructs that serve to gather crowds of people seeking for a pretty picture that has a hefty price tag attached, before said crowd gets bored and moves along towards their next destination.

Clearly, no one wants to care about such unimportant and fruitless practices when there’s much more productive things to be doing than devoting time or energy to such traditions. To the people of today, the concept of a higher being, an overseer of humanity that provides guidance to those who seek it, or a greater entity that blesses those who routinely pray with offerings, would be a hassle for them to bother grasping. 

Even those that pursue the path of creative mediums have since stopped referring to deities as their muse. As they are uninspired by the gods and goddesses that were once upon a time, spoken of in many tales and portrayed in varying forms of media, it leaves the artistic world to be filled with pieces of art that are mainly drawn with whatever fad or technique that’s popular during that fraction of time.

However, that could not be said for one particular artist. This one, singular artist has hidden themselves along with their creations of deities away from any prying eyes, not wanting anyone to witness their pieces of art dedicated to the divine. While keeping their artworks of gods within the confines of their own home, they still sell artworks of other subjects to make ends meet.

In the many years they’ve been painting for, this artist has dedicated creation after creation to a deity that everyone does not even know the name of. 

This artist named Akali Jhomen Tethi,has been creating paintings of the Goddess of Love ever since she was a young teen. There have been many names that the Goddess of Love has been referred to over the centuries and across different cultures. 

Which is why there exists many retellings of her tales and a lot of varying origins, thus muddling and conjoining these versions of her story together as time went on.

While none of that has done anything to sway this lone artist from their wholehearted adoration, loyal devotion and unwavering dedication towards portraying this deity, a goddess of which she does not know the name or visage of, with the suitable paints and materials in countless art pieces. 

There exists an intense emotional connection within Akali’s heart and mind towards this goddess, though she neither worships nor prays to them. Simply, Akali is a mortal that is thankful for the things which they represent and blessed the inhabitants of the world with the ability to experience such a thing like love.

Ever since Akali has found the allure in love, she has spent her days being grateful that it’s a feeling that every creature is able to give, receive, and experience. Love is a drive that exists in so many forms, bringing forth a vast spectrum of emotions that Akali could only be enamoured with the idea and concept of it. 

Currently, Akali is twenty five, and not a single day goes by where she wouldn’t be working on a piece featuring the goddess. The artist puts her heart into each and every one of her works, all for the goddess that she’s come to love and admire.

Each time she begins painting on a blank canvas, there’s always a reinvented selection of paints on her palette to shape another reimagining of the goddess’ visual. All for the sake of conceiving a piece that holds the delicate emotions of her version of love. 

At this exact moment in time, the artist has just finished another piece she’s dedicated to the deity and she feels utterly exhausted. This art piece took such an extensive amount of time to complete, that it leaves her muscles aching and her hands hurting. 

It worried Akali greatly. The thought of her not being able to project the visualization in her mind perfectly onto the canvas, weighed heavily on her mind. But somehow she managed to do it. 

Once the final stroke of her brush was lifted from the corner of the canvas, she took a few steps back to absorb the full imagery of her hard work with her tired eyes. Akali felt proud of herself. 

The satisfied feeling she got from seeing the finished piece that took several months of diligence, washes the fatigue from her weary soul. This artwork could be crowned as the next masterpiece of this era if she ever decided to show it to the world but of course she wouldn’t show it to anyone. 

As before she even picked up her brushes to begin spreading the pigments over this large canvas, she promised herself that this work of hers shall remain in the privacy of her own home, for as long as she lives. 

When the art comes directly from the intimate and sentimental depths of the creator's heart, the creator wouldn’t want anyone aside from themselves to lay their gaze upon it. A painting such as this one is too precious and dear to it’s painter that it’s value overshadows the rest of the other completed pieces laying about. 

Akali has never felt this way about her art, that is, until now. The giant easel holding the canvas in the middle of Akali’s living room, where the truest form of the Goddess of Love within her heart is painted onto, seems to glow under the light.

Each little detail that Akali has put into this, she has been able to notice and appreciate, unlike her previous work where she loathed to look at them a second time for she would only see the mistakes. And usually the longer she stared, the more the flaws in the paints would stand out to her but this time every speck of color seems to feel natural to exist where they are. 

Even though it’s not close to what Akali would call perfection, she can’t help but feel that this is how it should be. 

Every fibre of her being told her that the way which the paints are skillfully brushed onto the canvas, the spread of pigments that mix and touch with one another, felt all too personal and romantic, that this imagery she’s gaping at will be the closest visual she’ll ever be able to achieve in painting to the likeness of the goddess. 

The goddess within this piece is everything Akali ever thought that they would look like, the aura they emit is a mixture of allure and intimidation that not only demands respect but also garners admiration. 

Akali stands there, charmed by the eyes that she’d spent several days delicately layering color to create their captivating gaze. A smouldering golden gaze that is regal and dignified, their honeyed hue practically sweeter than the ambrosia they'd consume, and it all felt very real to the artist right now. 

The artist could feel herself being observed by the painting the more time she spent being lost in them.

From the eyes of the goddess, Akali’s gaze travels to where they’re now languidly flowing along the cascades of the deity’s silken locks blanketing her shoulders and the chaise lounge she laid leisurely across. There were many sleepless nights and tense long hours that Akali has spent painstakingly placing strands of pigment that imitated the sheen and lustre of platinum, to express that the goddess’s existence is a wealth of luxury in itself.

Peachy pigments that make up the expanse of her flawless complexion with a rosy blush over her tender skin, makes the artist run her fingertips over the dry paint, imagining that she could truly feel the softness beneath her touch. What she expected to feel is the roughness of the dried paint on the coarse canvas, yet in her reverie she felt a velvety sensation upon contact with the woven fabric.

Akali then realized that she subconsciously touched the painting, swiftly retracting her hand as though she'd just been scorched by a blazing fire. And although the canvas is radiating an inviting warmth rather than a burning heat, Akali’s physical body is beginning to feel that intense heat crawl over her skin, heating her up. 

While the dancing embers take root deep in her heart, pulling her heart into a fiery embrace that feels much more protective than it is painful. 

She stands there stunned for a while and only regains her consciousness of her actions when her phone rings, reluctantly detaching herself from the painting to receive the call.

The rest of the painter’s day is filled with wandering thoughts that lead her to where the goddess lounges in her home, each time she passes the piece she would pause to gaze longingly at it, yearning for something she’s not quite sure of. 

This longing feeling is as though the deity she’s painted is calling out to her yet also telling her to patiently wait for the events to unfold. Akali wonders what's happening to her heart and mind, she feels that she’s lost control over herself. 

When Akali rests for the night, she dreams of being in a magnificent place with a striking view. It is a scenic landscape of a stone garden with elegant stone arrangements among the greenery. She could sense the tranquility of the atmosphere and perceive the faint sounds in the area. 

Akali is bewildered that she is able to sense and hear everything around her. The thought of attempting to move her limbs crosses her mind, she immediately tries to do as such and is surprised that she’s able to control her body. 

She has never been able to feel anything when she dreamed, nor recall any of her dreams prior to this one ever being this crystal clear.

With a situation like this presented to her, curiously, she wanders around the garden and finds a charming little koi pond in the middle. Right beside the pool of water, Akali spots a fox with a snowy fur coat gazing at its reflection on the water’s surface. 

The white fox’s nine tails sway along with the gentle breeze, the air’s chilliness causes Akali to shiver and let out a startling sneeze when the wind brushes over her body. 

Akali’s sneeze alerted the fox and the creature looked up at her, it’s topaz gaze scanning over her form, confusion apparent in their gleaming wild orbs, while remaining as still as the pond water’s surface.

The painter’s stare locks with the animal’s and she ponders on what action to take next. She thinks, since this is all a dream, it should be alright for her to approach the beautiful furry creature. 

Akali slowly and cautiously tries to get closer to the pond but before she reaches the edge of it, the pool of water ripples and it causes the fox to scurry away. Her shoulders sag and she feels a tad bit upset that the creature ran away but her attention is drawn towards the pond as the water continues to ripple.

She watches as the liquid moves and ebbs, the koi in the pond have disappeared. Akali continues to observe the pond till it settles back into a tranquil stillness but that didn’t last for more than a few seconds. 

An image appears on the surface of the pond. Her palms feel clammy, she kneels to get a better look. The visual she sees is that of the subject in her painting, the Goddess of Love she envisioned as the true form of the deity is staring back at her.

Those eyes, they’re exactly the same, except this time, they blink and curve as the goddess smiles. The painter leans in closer, drawn in by the sheer allure of an inviting smile from the goddess within the liquid mirror.

The goddess extends her hand from under, tempting the mortal with the want to feel the sensations of a touch. Droplets of water drip from the hand that emerged, giving the delicate limb an even more attractive appearance, pulling at the emotions of the artist.

Akali’s dominant hand shakily lifts and strays towards the offered hand. Her mind is not producing any thoughts, completely vacant of regards to what’s going on. She scans the entirety of the goddess’ visage as her rogue limb gets closer and closer to touching that generous hand.

Just as their fingers are about to come into contact, Akali’s eyes catch sight of the pond’s water. No longer retaining it’s crystal clear translucence. Now it’s as dark as the void, endless dark space, an abyss of nothingness. She feels that she’s peering into a realm of unimaginable terrors.

Shocked by the sight, she retracts her hand with a sharp snap but it gets caught in the grasp of the goddess’ own digits before she could fully pull her hand back to her side. The immense fear with a death grip on her spine as she feels her hand being harshly tugged towards the water, the goddess wanting to pull her down and under the water. 

Panicked, she struggles to try to pull her hand free. The fright that settled into her bones and the ringing alarm in her mind causes her to wake up. She startles awake and throws the blanket aside. Akali’s breathing is frantic, heartbeat abnormal, and body shaking.

Her hands immediately reach around for a solid affirmation that she’s not in her dream. Fingers find cotton fabric, pulling at the bed sheets. Many thoughts running through her mind, unable to fathom what she just dreamt off.

Why would the goddess she painted show up in her dreams. How did everything feel so real. What could have possibly been the reason the goddess would make her feel fear. Akali wants answers.

Throwing herself off her bed she runs to the living room where the painting still remains on the easel. She distraughtly fumbles around with her hands to flick the lights on in the darkness, managing to locate the switches and turning on every light in the room.

There, in the middle of the living room, the painting is propped up on the wooden frame. Everything about the painting is still the same, nothing changed, it’s exactly how Akali painted it and it’s the exact same way it was before Akali went to bed.

The painter figured that something in the artwork would have changed. Maybe the goddess would disappear from the piece but clearly she’s still there, laying across the lounge chair. 

Akali keeps glaring at the painting as though something would change or that something would happen if she looked at it long enough. Yet absolutely nothing happened though her shoulders remained tense.

Her legs are getting sore from standing in the doorway while staring the painting down. Thinking to herself that she’s probably overthinking and being too paranoid after having such a weird experience with the dream that felt like a nightmare near the end, she decides to scan over it one last time before returning to bed.

She goes over the figure of the Goddess of Love. Several new emotions arise in Akali while looking at the woman she painted after having that dream. Those golden eyes feel more threatening and their silver hair giving off a sinister vibe. 

After that, Akali then focuses on the whole art piece. Her eyes widen, finally, the understanding unfurls within her brain. The goddess may be glowing with goodness on the canvas but the background tells a different tale. Paintings do more than present a visual. They tell the stories and hold the meanings of the world that's created within them.

The artist curses and berates herself for forgetting something so crucial and fundamental. She painted the Goddess of Love over the darkest of black, the gloomiest of pigments. With the pitch darkness of an abyss that is the paints of the backdrop, Akali placed the divine form of her Goddess of Love within the damnable void.

Akali might as well burn the painting tomorrow and pretend it never existed or she could keep it around. It might cause her to dream the same kind of dream and then she’ll apologize to her creation. Maybe her Goddess of Love is a merciful woman that is still untainted by the negativity of the prison the artist put her in.

She hopes that her fate isn’t already destined to be doomed and damned by her own creation. 

**Author's Note:**

> I really really hope that you enjoyed reading this, thank you for reading this mess of a text wall ;; 
> 
> Also there's no description of Eve's clothes in the painting cause... she's naked ;>
> 
> If you want to chat about f/f ships with me, you can find me on my [Twitter](https://twitter.com/azureleviathan), I mostly tweet about genshin, arknights, league, and many other games.


End file.
